


The arrival of Buddy Jr.

by Saanak



Series: For whither thou goest, I will go [2]
Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991), Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe - Fannie Flagg
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Ruth discovers that she's pregnant and is not quite sure how to react.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So somehow the previous work in this series got kudos, so I might as well post the rest ! Completely un-betaed, all mistakes come from my tired French brain.

Ruth was trying not to freak out. Which… was getting more difficult with each passing second. Caught up in being back at the Threadgoodes’, it had taken her quite a while to realize that she was very, almost unmistakably, late. She had tried to find a moment to talk to someone, but the house was full of life and it was a feat in itself to stop Momma Threadgoode or Idgie even for a minute.

She had been back for 2 months, and it had been marvellous, if a little overwhelming. She wasn’t used to have that many people around, not anymore.

And she couldn’t be a mother. Especially not to _his_ child.

That night, while she was preparing to go to bed, Idgie knocked at her door as usual. The other woman offered her the shy smile she sometimes gave her when they were alone.

“Hey”.”Hey”.

“Can we talk?” Surprised by the request -Idgie usually didn't bother asking-, Ruth nodded.

“It’s just… you’ve been pretty quiet those past few days and… you’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

Of course she had noticed. How Ruth somehow believed that Idgie wouldn’t notice was quite a laughable idea. It was an amazing yet terrifying thought, to have someone so tuned to your mood that they knew immediately if something was wrong.

Idgie was still looking at her with a worried look, and she realized she hadn’t answered yet:

“Of course I would”, Ruth said softly. “I’m not sure if something is wrong is all.”

“Whaddya mean?”. There it was, the moment of truth. Despite all the love and trust she had in Idgie, she was scared of her reaction to the news. What if she was thrown out? What if Idgie refused to let Frank’s child live under her roof?

She took a deep breath and said: “I think I’m pregnant.”

Idgie’s whole face lit up: “We’re gonna have a baby?!”

She seemed ready to start jumping in a matter of seconds, so Ruth caught her hands and stopped her from moving too much.

Idgie looked at her with wonder: “You’re gonna be a mom!”

“Idgie, I’m not even sure yet!”

But her lover’s enthusiasm was contagious, and she was even starting to think that maybe she could be a mother, if she had Idgie by her side.

“I don’t care”, Idgie replied with a smile. “I think I could kiss you right now!”

Hearing those words, Ruth finally allowed herself to relax, and sagged a little, leaning her head against Idgie's shoulder. The blonde took this opportunity to hug her. After a while, Idgie whispered : “You sure you’re okay though?”

“More than okay”, Ruth replied with a smile.

Somewhere, somehow, she must have done something incredible to end up with Idgie by her side. And it was the best feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up piece should be posted soon :)  
> Let me know what you thought of this one !


	2. Chapter 2

“Remember when I showed you my bee charmer powers?” Idgie asked one morning.

It was early still, and they were both simply lying in bed, enjoying the presence of each other. Idgie was spooning Ruth, her hand tracing patterns on Ruth’s growing belly.

“How could I forget? That’s the day I knew I was in love with you”, Ruth answered truthfully, voice full of sleep and love.

Idgie’s hand on her belly stilled. Ruth waited a few seconds, and when she realized that Idgie wasn’t resuming her activity (one of her favourite those days), she asked if Idgie was alright. Still not getting an answer, she turned on the bed to face the other woman.

Idgie looked like she had eaten the most delicious cake she had ever tasted. And a second later seemed close to crying. A whole set of emotions seemed to shine through her eyes in an instant. Ruth felt a hand low on her back and suddenly Idgie was way closer than before, her blue eyes shining.

“Idgie what’s..?” “Can I kiss you right now?”. Rather than answering, Ruth closed the small distance between them and kissed delicately her lover. A few moments later she repeated her question. “So, wanna tell me what happened just now?”

Idgie smiled again and put her head under Ruth’s chin. “You’re in love with me”, Idgie stated, like it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the whole world. “Of course I love you, silly! You can’t possibly not know.” “No, I mean, I know you love me, but I wasn’t sure…” “If I was in love with you?”

Ruth felt Idgie’s nod more than she actually saw it and began playing with the blonde’s hair. “You know, I’ve adored you for years. I’ve been thinking about you… since I met you”. Idgie was still silent, having resumed her activity of caressing Ruth’s belly. “Your bee charmer powers just helped me realize it”, added Ruth with a smile.

Idgie was about to answer when she felt movement under her hand. She felt Ruth tense underneath her and knew she had felt it too. “He’s kicking!” The look in Idgie’s eyes was so full of awe that Ruth felt herself falling all over again for her. “What makes you so sure he’s a boy?” Ruth asked, amused. She hadn’t given much thought about the sex of the baby yet.

“Because he’s being a dickhead already! Ruining our moment like that!" “You can’t talk about our son like that!” Ruth declared, gently swatting Idgie. “Damn right I will, if he keeps on interrupting us like that!”

Neither of them commented on the use of “our son”. It seemed a little too much for before 8 am. Never in her wildest dreams would Ruth have thought that this child would be such a blessing, even before being born. Everything would be okay, she knew, with Idgie with her.

“ _Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two have a very sweet relationship in the movie but man, the book is even gayer !  
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes, or if you would like to read more about them !


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite finished with that particular story so have a terribly cheesy (supposedly) final chapter !

The night Buddy was born, nobody went to bed when they were supposed to. He was the most adorable baby, and everyone wanted to see him. After finally managing to shoo people out of Ruth’s bedroom, Idgie sat on the bed, next to Ruth, who was holding Buddy.

“He’s so beautiful”, Idgie murmured. He was wrinkled and a bit red, but still. Ruth hummed in agreement. “Your mom was right, y’know”, Ruth said quietly. “He does look like you”.

And in that moment, Idgie knew that she would never let anything happen to that child. He was Ruth’s blood, but also, somehow, hers too. Her whole world was expanding, and reduced, to the two people on that bed with her.

“I wish you could be on the birth certificate”. Ruth’s quiet confession made her heart sing: “I’m his godmother, Ruth, it’s good enough. And you named him Buddy!” .

“I know, I just… if anything happens to me – I know what you’re going to say - but if something happens to me, I want you to take care of him.”

“I’m not that religious, but I know what a godmother is, Ruth”, Idgie joked, trying to get rid of the knot in her throat at the idea of anything happening to Ruth.

“No, I mean, I want him to have a family, even if he doesn’t have a father”. Idgie stared at her. Had Ruth truly not figured it out already? “He’s already as much part of this family as you are”, she explained. “You’ve become family the second you set foot in this house, all those years ago”.

Ruth took a shaky inspiration, and sighed. “Y’know, all those nights Frank would come into my room, I thought he was… punishing me. That he felt the love I had for you. I thought I… - her voice broke – I thought I was the evil one, that something was wrong with me. And I never, even at the beginning, thought of him as family. But you, and the Threadgoode, you took me in back then, and you did it again years later”.

And truly, there wasn’t much left to be said: “I’m your beecharmer Ruth, forever and always. And Buddy will be mine as you are mine, if you allow me”.

* * *

 

“Now, you’re my son and I love you no matter what. You know that, don’t you?” – Idgie to Stump on Christmas Day, 1937.


End file.
